1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a polyarylene sulfide copolymer, the copolymer prepared by the process, and a resin composition comprising the copolymer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for preparing a polyarylene sulfide copolymer which is particularly useful as a material for various electrical and electronic parts; and parts for transportation equipment such as vehicles, to the copolymer prepared by the process; and to a resin composition comprising the copolymer.
2. Discussion of the Background:
In recent years, techniques of polymer blends and polymer alloys are used to improve characteristics of polymers, and the research related to these techniques are actively undertaken. The polymer blends and polymer alloys are commonly manufactured by kneading polymers by an extruder. A number of melt blend compositions of polyarylene sulfide resin and various other resins with improved characteristics have been disclosed.
Among these, a method for simply melting and kneading polyarylene sulfide having an amino group together with various types of reactive polymers was disclosed, for example, by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 153262/1992 and No. 202363/1992.
In these techniques, however, there were problems that the amino group contained in the polyarylene sulfide does not sufficiently react with the reactive polymer due to incompatibility between the polymers and that dynamic characteristics are not necessarily improved due to inadequate dispersion of the polymers.
The present invention has been completed to solve these problems and has an object of providing a process for preparing a polyarylene sulfide copolymer exhibiting excellent dispersibility with other polymers and having superior dynamic characteristics, and a resin composition comprising this copolymer of polyarylene sulfide.